There are applications which generate photo books (or albums: the same applies below) from a plurality of images (still images or moving images: the same applies below). Examples of the applications include applications disposing images in templates of which layouts are defined in advance and applications automatically generating rectangular grid-based layouts and disposing images according to the generated layouts.
Technologies for disposing images with cartoon layouts based on moving images have been developed. The technologies for disposing an image with a cartoon layout based on a moving image include, for example, a technology disclosed in Patent Literature 1 below.